


Mistakes

by BlairFagin



Series: Mistakes and Regrets [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Discussion of Abortion, M/M, Mech Preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairFagin/pseuds/BlairFagin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron and Rodimus are happy and expecting a sparkling. Which is exactly why Megatron needs to make it look like he wants to kill Rodimus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes

Megatron needed to make an attempt on Rodimus’ life. He had decided it the night before as he lay in berth with the brat. They had been watching an old holo vid from the Golden Age, picked by Rodimus of course, Megatron would never watch a moment of that scrap willingly. Halfway through Rodimus had passed out and slumped against Megatron’s chassis, which wasn’t a surprise seeing how fatigued Rodimus was lately. Something had happened though, something to Megatron. He had become overcome with emotion and the desire to do whatever he could to make Rodimus happy, as much as the thought made his tanks turn. So it was there and then he had decided that the best option was to attempt to kill Rodimus, in front of as many crew members as possible and maybe a security camera. 

“He’s kicking me,” said Rodimus from the captain’s chair. 

Even though they tried not to make it obvious, Megatron noticed the crew glancing at Rodimus. Just out of the corner of their optics, but still he could plainly see it. Unfortunately so could Rodimus.

“Optics on your consoles, you are here to work. Not to stare at my bump.”

Several of the crew nearly jumped out of their plating in shock. Some managed to reign in the embarrassment enough that they didn’t even flinch, instead pretending that Rodimus hadn’t been talking to them in particular.

“Here,” Rodimus took Megatron’s servo and placed it over his abdominal plating. “You can feel him. He’s so strong, most likely a point one percenter.”

The sparkling kicked Megatron’s servo the same time a number of crew winced in disgust. 

“You feel him?” asked Rodimus, optics wide and full of so much joy.

Megatron couldn’t help but smile. “I did. You’re right, he is very strong.”

The tender moment was cut short when a gagging noise could be heard. “You two nesting love birds need to cut it out with all this happy family slag,” said Whirl as he skipped onto the bridge. “I’m going to projectile vomit!”

“Last time I checked you need a mouth for that,” replied Rodimus.

Whirl shrugged. “Anything’s possible. A mouthless mech can vomit in disgust or a dusty old mech, who you think wouldn’t even be able to get it up, can spark up someone he hates.”

Megatron could sense the fury coming off of Rodimus and decided to defuse the situation. “Whirl, get off of the bridge before I make you. Only staff who work here are permitted on the bridge.”

“Alright, calm down there, Captain Slagmaker. I just need to pass on a message from Swerve, who is hosting the Lost Light festival tonight. You know, the festival our floating space prison is named after. The one we host to mourn our dead loved ones. Or should I deprive our crew of the plans for it?”

One day Megatron would kill Whirl, he didn’t care that he was supposed to be reformed. “Go on then, just make it quick.”

Whirl gave Megatron a mocking salute and then turned to the bridge crew. “Alright, the festival starts after alpha shift tonight at Swerve’s. You are expected to be sad, respectful and at most only slightly tipsy. If you get rowdy drunk then Ten is going to chuck your aft to the hallway. Yes, that rule even applies to me and bets will be taken on how long I can hold out. So, go see Riptide if you want to get in on that. Otherwise, have a depressing festival and I hope you all get a good cry in.”

“Right, that’s enough Whirl,” said Megatron, stopping Whirl before he was able to offend the entire bridge.

“Yes sir, Captain Genocide, sir!”

Whirl went to leave, but Rodimus raised a servo to stop him. “Whirl, I just need you to give a message to Swerve.” 

“Righto.”

“Can you tell him I’ll be there a bit late, I need to go visit Velocity after my shift ends. I’ll still be there in time to give a speech to the crew though.”

“What? You’re not giving any speech.”

Rodimus frowned. “Of course I am! As captain it’s my duty to give a speech. Remember the one last year?”

If Whirl had possessed a face Megatron was sure he would have grinned. Instead he bobbed his helm and clicked his claws. 

“Not this time, Rodders. Haven’t you heard the great news? Ultra Magnus gave his approval for Swerve to ban any sign of Megs from the festival, seeing as he’s responsible for all the mourning. And that little bitlet you’ve got in manufacture has his CNA, so you’re banned as well.”

A protective servo covered Rodimus’ abdominal plating. “That’s ridiculous!”

“No, that’s, um, what do you call it?” Whirl paused to tap his claws against where his chin should have been. “Respectful, that’s the word! We can’t have proof of how Megatron is happy and making a life for himself in a place where everyone is crying because of him. Your frag buddy turned baby daddy committed genocide, I’m sure you remember. Plus you don’t have a good track record either. Rewind might be back, but Pipes isn’t, nor everyone else that Overlord squished. And come to think about it, there’s no sign of Nyon making a comeback either. No wonder Megatron took a liking to your sloppy valve, you two are so similar.”

By some miracle Megatron kept a firm handle on his emotions and stopped himself from lashing out at Whirl. It was no easy task and watching Whirl skip away was torture. Especially when he noticed the look of defeat on Rodimus’ face, before it was hidden behind a glare.

“Pfft, what an aft!” said Rodimus as he leant back in his chair. “Remind me why I even let him join the crew.”

“I have no idea, you made that decision long before I joined the quest.” 

“Whatever. I must not have been sober.” 

Rodimus’ ability to shrug off his worries and hide them under arrogance was a quality Megatron despised. It was because of that trait that Rodimus refused to tell Megatron how he felt about everything was happening. Instead Megatron had to pick up on every little slip in the mask and piece together the puzzle piece that was Rodimus’ true feelings. It was distressing. Rodimus was hated, despised and completely alone. Except for Megatron and wasn’t that the saddest thing of all? 

….

“Would you take it back, if you could?” asked Megatron.

Rodimus paused mid step. “What?”

Megatron pulled him to the side and leant down so only Rodimus would hear. “If you could take back everything that happened, the sparkling, us, would you do it?”

With a frustrated groan Rodimus pulled away and continued down the hallway. Megatron caught up to him within a few quick steps.

“Don’t walk away, Rodimus. I’m serious.”

“Serious I don’t doubt, but you’re also being stupid. I don’t know if you’re aware I could have taken back everything ages ago. There is a little procedure that could have magically made everything go away and you would have never known there was anything there in the first place,” replied Rodimus far too loud.

Just at that moment a group of mechs were passing by, most gave Rodimus a look of disgust.

“That’s different,” said Megatron once the mechs were gone. “You had time to get attached to it. I’m talking about if you could have stopped it from happening at all.”

“Don’t call our sparkling an ‘it’, pisses me right off. Magnus always call him that and looks at my bump like its suddenly going to rip open and a monster is going to launch at him.” 

With a growl Megatron caught Rodimus and turned him round. “Just answer the question.”

“You mean, if I could steal Brainstorm’s brief case and go back in time to tell myself to use protection, would I?”

“Let’s go with that.”

Rodimus shook his helm. “No, that would never happen. I’ve done a lot of stupid things I regret, which I would go back in time and try to fix. This right here,” Rodimus gestured to the bump, “is the last thing I would fix. Because this is one mistake that something good came out of. I’ve got a sparkling on the way and as much fun pretending I hated you was, I like liking you. And I like that you like me. I wouldn’t go as far to say I am passionately in love with you, just yet, but we’re good together. You keep me from doing anything too reckless and I’m the most fun you’ve ever had. So what if we started as hate fragging and it only changed when we spark merged without thinking about the consequences. It was a mistake, but hey, mistakes aren’t always bad.”

“That was strangely poetic and sparkfelt for you,” replied Megatron, at a loss for any other response. “But I noticed how the crew have taken a dislike to you. Don’t you regret that?”

There it was. The flash of sadness behind the mask. 

“There is nothing that can be done about that. It didn’t start with you, it began with Nyon. Also remember how my personality was the reason you used to have your palm permanently attached to your forehelm? You may have warmed up to me, but I’m not for everyone. There’s nothing that you, me or a briefcase can do to fix how much this ship hates me, so don’t dwell on it.”

“I know not to dwell on things I can’t change.” 

With a grin Rodimus pulled Megatron down to kiss his forehelm. “It would also never happen because I found that briefcase you stole and I threw it out an airlock.”

“What!” shouted Megatron as he pulled back.

“Don’t hate me, it’s for your own good.”

….

The plan was to go ahead, despite setbacks. Megatron had planned to do it at the festival, where dozens of battle hardened mechs would be to restrain him the moment he made a move against Rodimus. It would have looked very convincing and he would have been stopped before any harm came to Rodimus. That opportunity had disappeared, but Megatron was resourceful. He had at first thought that the weekly meeting between high command was a viable option. Then as he entered the medbay with Rodimus he realised the perfect location had found him. 

The medbay was heavily fortified, able to separate into smaller compartments for quarantine purposes and there were ten different security cameras. It was perfect. If he attacked Rodimus he wouldn’t even get a single hit in before the quarantine shutters came down.

Velocity smiled at them in greeting as they arrived at the med bay. “Afternoon, you two. How has the little one been?”

“He’s been kicking, constantly,” replied Rodimus. 

“That’s great news! The carrying is going as expected. If you’d just come through I’ll get the scanner ready.”

The med bay was thankfully deserted except for Velocity and a few drones floating about. 

“So wanna bet what he’s like?” asked Rodimus as he jumped up onto the examination berth.

“I am guessing an even mix of the both of us, but I am hoping that he looks exactly like you. Especially his helm,” replied Megatron. 

Megatron reminded himself the plan was all for the greater good, for Rodimus and the sparkling both. A miniature version of Megatron toddling around would be a tempting target. The members of the Lost Light wouldn’t hurt a sparkling, with the exception of maybe Whirl, but he knew very well who would. Every single Decepticon he had left behind would look at the sparkling and see a way to get back Megatron. Some would outright kill the sparkling on sight, some like Soundwave may take pity and simply kidnap the sparkling, Galvatron would somehow use it to assert his rule of the Decepticons and then there was the DJD. The DJD would take apart the sparkling with new tortures invented just for it. 

“Right, you two ready?” asked Velocity as she approached, dragging the scanning equipment behind her. 

“Yeah! Let’s look at my insides.” 

Megatron rolled his optics. “Let’s just get on with it.”

“Right away, captains.”

Velocity set the scanner up and it whined into life, moving from side to side and blinking with lights. A few seconds later a hazy image appeared on screen.

“Right, let’s have a look at him,” said Velocity and she tapped at the screen, enhancing and moving the image. “Hm, well this is interesting.” 

“What! What is interesting?” demanded Rodimus.

“Well now he’s old enough, I can see your sparkling appears to have inherited almost all of Megatron’s coding and frame schematics. Looks like you’re having a very large sparkling with heavy duty plating, maybe a tank but he could have also very likely inherited the leftover coding from previous alts, such a mining alt. And yes, he has Megatron’s helm. In fact he’s practically his sire in miniature.”

The scans almost made Megatron waver. The one way to protect the sparkling was to put as many Autobots between it and the Decepticons as possible. And the only way they would willingly put themselves at risk was if they cared about the sparkling and Rodimus. 

The question had always been what could make them worry for the wellbeing of a traitor?

Well, what if Rodimus wasn’t a traitor and instead the betrayed? Megatron needed to make Rodimus look like some young and naïve bot seduced by the villainous Megatron. Surely when faced with that the Autobots would welcome him back into their arms after a brief scolding, then assure Rodimus they would take care of him and the sparkling. And the best way to convince them of that was to make it look like Megatron wanted Rodimus dead. It was the perfect plan and the best part was that Rodimus would no longer be alone. 

“A Minitron!” cooed Rodimus. “He will simultaneously be the most adorable and ugly sparkling ever.” 

“He won’t be,” replied Megatron. 

“You’re right, I could never think my own sparkling ugly.”

“No, he won’t be anything.” 

The confusion on Rodimus’ face was spark wrenching. “What?” 

Megatron tried to make it subtle yet obvious when he edged towards a medical saw beside the berth. He noticed Velocity’s optics follow the movement and her posture immediately grew tense.

Megatron bent down over the berth and placed a large servo on the back of Rodimus’ head. “I’m sorry, Rodimus.”

“Sorry about what?”

“Rodimus, come here!” Velocity was starting to panic. Good girl.

He kissed Rodimus and pressed their foreheads together. “I’ve made a decision.”

He went for the saw, slower that he could have. As he brought it down several things happened at once, Rodimus kicked out and Velocity shot him. The force was enough to jerk him to the side and the saw embedded in the berth instead of Rodimus’ helm. The second shot from Velocity knocked him several meters away, leaving ample time for the two to run. 

“Move it! We have to contain him behind the quarantine shutters!” shouted Velocity and she pulled Rodimus with her as he ran for the control panel.

Megatron roared and ran after them, not as fast as he could have, but enough to make it look genuine. As predicted the shutters slammed down around him, trapping him in an unbreakable clear box. He made a show of shouting and banging against the shutters, attempting to break them, but not really. 

The next few minutes passed in a blur, Velocity called for security, they arrived, led by Thunderclash and soon after Magnus showed up. The entire time Rodimus sat staring at Megatron through the shutters. 

Magnus gave the order and the small space Megatron was trapped in was filled with nanite rich gas, which rendered him unconscious within seconds.

….

It felt as if seconds later he opened his optics and was met by the ceiling of the brig. 

“Why did you do it?” 

Stood outside his cell was Ultra Magnus. 

“Magnus? How is Rodimus?” 

“You’ll be displeased to know that he’s alive and healthy.”

That was right, he was supposed to have attempted to kill Rodimus.

He faked a sneer. “He’ll be dead soon enough. Without me there to hold his servo the crew are going to tear him apart for being a traitor.”

Ultra Magnus looked mad, that was a good sign. 

“That’s where you’re wrong, Megatron. The crew has already rallied behind him and his sparkling you tried to kill! You’ll have to go through us all to get to him.”

“Good, more of a challenge.”

“I can’t believe we ever trusted you!”

Megatron grinned. “Well that’s not your mistake, Magnus. Your entire faction seems to be stocked by idiots. It was so amusing that so many started to believe me, though most of you always hated me, so not an entire loss. The best part was when I got Rodimus into berth, the little Prime fanboy seduced by the big, bad warlord.”

“Why now, Megatron? After all this time?”

“Because we finally had good scans of the sparkling. I had to wait for those.”

“I just- Why would you do something so horrible?”

Megatron stood and walked over to the bars. “To mess with Prime of course. Imagine it now, the look on his face. I know it’s hard due to the fact he always wear that faceplate, but imagine nonetheless. He would be so horrified to know what terrible lengths I had gone to just to mess with me. It also shows how ruthless I am, conceiving my own sparkling for the purpose of killing it.”

“You disgust me, Megatron. There were always moral boundaries you crossed, but this is something so foul that I find it difficult to comprehend. Get used to the cell, you’re going to live and die in it. And the dying part may or may not be sooner rather than later.”

The threat remained heavy in the air as Magnus left.  
….

Those footsteps sounded familiar. He hadn’t thought much as the entrance to the brig opened, that maybe someone had arrived to finally give him a quiet and humiliating death. Then he had noticed the mech in the brig was strutting down the aisle towards him. It was a strut he knew only too well.

“Primus almighty, why did you come here?” he asked Rodimus. 

“I came here to tell you that you’re a fragging idiot.”

Megatron paced over to the bars and loomed over Rodimus. “I will get out of here and I will kill you.”

“Oh, sure,” Rodimus leant up against the wall. “Like, you were totally going to kill me in the med bay. If you were going to kill me you could have easily done it in seconds. Could have grabbed me by the neck and pulled my helm clean off.” He accompanied the last sentence with gestures and a popping noise. 

The cell rattled as Megatron slammed his servos against the walls. “Maybe I’m toying with you! Dragging it out.”

That insolent face just smirked at him. “Yeah right, I don’t believe that for a second. Also, I disconnected the surveillance feed and no one else is locked up here at the moment, so there’s no one to listen in on our lover’s spat.”

“You’re smarter than you let on, Rodimus,” said Megatron fondly and oh, how he wanted to reach out to the brat.

“I’ve also realised why you did it. The crew is suddenly talking to me again.” 

“I needed to get you out of this mess somehow.”

With a few taps on the control board the energy bars disappeared, leaving the way free for Megatron. He rushed forwards and lifted Rodimus up in his arms.

“You’re a fragging idiot, they want to kill you now. Thunderclash wants to take you out back and shoot you. The noble hero wants to kill you without a shred of honour, that’s how bad you’ve messed up.” 

“I don’t care,” replied Megatron and then he kissed Rodimus on his pouting derma. “I’m being a good sire.”

“An absent sire more like it, you piece of slag,” retorted Rodimus between kisses. “Am I supposed to be a single carrier now? Or should I take up Thunderclash on his offer to help me raise the sparkling like his own?”

Megatron growled and shoved Rodimus’ back up against a wall. “Don’t let Thunderclash anywhere near my sparkling, or your valve.”

Rodimus tossed his helm back and gasped. “Not even in his wildest dreams. I still need someone here and I need that someone to be you.”

“And how am I supposed to do that?” asked Megatron and he mouthed Rodimus’ neck cables and ground their crotch plating together. 

“Not far from here there’s a NAIL who is known for cosmetic work and anything you want to start a new life as a new person. He won’t be able to replace your body, but he can alter it, even change your voice. Then in a month’s time the Lost Light is stopping at a old Autobot base for supplies. Be there and be someone else and we can bring you aboard.”

“You’ve given this a lot of though.”

“Ah! Well someone has to,” Rodimus somehow managed to say as Megatron worked his digits into Rodimus’ transformation seams.

“And then slowly but surely you fall in love with the good natured newcomer determined to take care of a single carrier and heal his spark.”

A full frame laugh shook Rodimus. “Oh man, that’s so cheesy. How the frag are we going to keep straight faces?”

“We’re going to have to, if we want this to work. Speaking of which, how am I supposed to get out of here without it looking like you helped me?”

“I’ve got one of Brainstorm’s fancy screwdrivers that isn’t actually a screwdriver. It’ll look like you swiped it before you attacked me and no one will question it, because you always manage to escape somehow.”

With a loud snick Rodimus’ interface panel opened and he ground the bared array against Megatron’s thigh.

“Sometimes I forget you come up with good plans on the fly,” said Megatron as he retracted his own panel.

“It’s when I plan the best,” Rodimus then moaned deeply as Megatron hilted himself. “Nothing like adrenaline and desperation to get you grabbing at any idea you can.”

“I’m sorry to have to put you in that situation.”

“Well, you can make it up to me right now.”

With a sharp thrust Megatron coaxed sweet gasps from Rodimus. 

“I’m going to make everything right,” promised Megatron. “Don’t you worry.”

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta. Unhappy with how this came out, but I felt like I had to post it after rewriting it three times. It’s based off the fact I don’t think Roddy and Megs would ever be able to be all happy families together.


End file.
